Always
by Irene Lane-Kent
Summary: I realized how awful I am at writing summaries... So if you want to check it out, just read the 1st chapter and if you don't like it, don't read it anymore XD My first FanFic :) *Clois all the way*
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

This is my very first FanFiction so I hope you like it! It's going to be numerous chapters, but I'm not sure how many so we'll just have to see! ALSO: The format of this story is a bit different from a normal FanFic story being I'm writing it in a Role Playing format.

The characters are stated on the left.

The asterisks, or *, are used to indicate action.

The squiggly brackets, or { }, are used to indicate the characters thoughts.

The parenthesis, or ( ), are used to indicate a specific time, date, or place.

That's about it! If the format REALLY bugs you, comment and I'll start over and make it like a traditional FanFic. But trust me when I say that it will take A LOT longer.

*Alternate Universe: Mix of seasons in a sense

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own Smallville, Superman, or anything of the sort. I'm just an avid fan :)

* * *

**Always**

By Irene Lane-Kent

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Clark**: *Eyes widen in horror*

**Lois**: *Falls to her knees with blood coming out of her abdomen*

**Clark**: LOIS!

* * *

(Earlier that week at the Daily Planet)

**Clark**: *Crosses arms* No, Lois. You're not going by yourself.

**Lois**: *Packs the rest of her belongings and rolls eyes* Clark, I'll be fine! *Walks towards the elevator*

**Clark**: *Runs in front and stops, blocking her way*

**Lois**: *Stops in front of him* Ughhh, move out of the way, Clark!

**Clark**: *Shakes his head* No way, Lois. *Crosses his arms*

**Lois**: *Frowns and brings her face nose-to-nose with Clark*

**Clark**: *Blushes* {She is really close…}

**Lois**: *Smirks as she leans towards his ear and whispers* Careful Clark. Keep talking like this and I might just have to move you out of the way myself.

**Clark**: *Gulps* Umm… Uhh…

**Lois**: *Brings her head back, sees Clark's face, and starts laughing* Smallville, you should see your face right now!

**Clark**: *Furrows his eyebrows, grabs her arm, and takes her to a nearby storage closet*

**Lois**: *Realizes how close they are and blushes* Um Clark… What are we doing in here…

**Clark**: *Stares at her eyes and brings his lips almost touching hers* What does it look like I'm doing?

**Lois**: *Gulps* {Oh crap…} It looks like… {Wait a second!} You're trying to distract me from chasing my lead aren't you! I don't are what you saw or do, Smallville! I'm going to LexCorp to investigate! *Pushes past Clark and goes out*

**Clark**: *Groans and chases after her* Lois! *Follows behind her* I have a bad feeling about this!

**Lois**: *Rolls eyes* Smallville, you say that about EVERY lead I chase! *Goes out the doors of the Daily Planet*

**Clark**: *Following behind* Well every time I've said it, you've been threatened, kidnapped, or hospitalized!

**Lois**: *Stops abruptly and turns around, causing Clark to almost bump into her* *Crosses her arms and stares at him in the eyes* That has NOT happened every time!

**Clark**: *Crosses his arms in return* Oh really. Name a time when it hasn't.

**Lois**: *Starts thinking* {What about when… No, I was held at gunpoint then. Or… No, ended up in the emergency room…} *Furrows brows and glares at Clark* Okay, so maybe it does happen often. BUT I'm still here aren't I?!

**Clark**: *Puts his hands through his hair in frustration* That's only because The Blur has been there to save you! What if something happens and he can't get there in time… *Looks away* I can't lose you, Lois…

**Lois**: *Softens eyes and sighs* Clark… *Turns him towards her and puts her hands on his face* You're not going to lose me. I'll be okay… It's going to take a lot more than threats and kidnappings to keep this army brat down. Besides, I'm just going to be investigating an old Lexcorp project that's tied to my article and just in case you didn't notice, Lex is gone.

**Clark**: But-

**Lois**: But nothing, Smallville. I'm a reporter. This is what I do. *Gives him a small smile and kisses him tenderly on the lips before walking away*

**Clark**: *Sighs and sadly watches his girlfriend walk further away*

* * *

Well! What did you think! Read and Comment! This is my 1st time writing a story OR FanFiction so be nice ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Own Smallville, Superman, etc I do not.

* * *

**Always**

By Irene Lane-Kent

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lois**: *Walks over to her car, talking with herself* Sometimes, I swear that Farm Boy would lock me up in a tower to keep me safe… {But you know it's only because he cares about you} I know that! Oh, and trying to seduce me from chasing down that lead?! {Admit it, Lois, you find it pretty sexy when Clark takes initiative like that} *Slight smirk* I do…

**Lois**: *Gets to car and sees a note on the windshield wipers*

**Note**: "Stay away from this story or else"

**Lois**: *Scoffs and rolls her eyes* Or else what? *Crumples up paper* Gets in the car and starts driving towards LexCorp*

* * *

**Clark**: *Runs his fingers through his hair* Ughh! Why does she have to be so stubborn?! {Well you were going big brother on her} I'm her boyfriend! I'm allowed to do that! {But you know Lois! Rule Number Three: Do whatever it takes to get the story.} *Sighs* Lois… Please be careful…

* * *

**Lois**: *Gets out of the car and goes into the LexCorp building. Sees the secretary busy on computer, crouches down, and sneaks past*

**Lois**: Piece of cake *Smirks. Opens doors to the stairwell and climbs it until she gets to the top floor*

**Lois**: *Sticks head out door and looks around. Sees no one. Sneaks to Lex's old office, picks at the lock, and goes inside*

**Lois**: *Sees dust everywhere. Goes to the nearest file cabinet and finds it locked* That's just fantastic… *Looks around* Where are you little key…

**Lois**: *Hears footsteps outside the door* Crap…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter XD I'mma be posting again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Smallville is not my property. Sidenote: ERICA DURANCE ACKNOWLEDGED MY PRESENCE LAST WEEK!**

* * *

**Always**

By Irene Lane-Kent

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Previously on Smallville

**_Lois_**_: *Sticks head out door and looks around. Sees no one. Sneaks to Lex's old office, picks at the lock, and goes inside*_

**_Lois_**_: *Sees dust everywhere. Goes to the nearly file cabinet and finds it locked* That's just fantastic… *Looks around* Where are you little key…_

**_Lois_**_: *Hears footsteps outside the door* Crap…_

* * *

(In the LexCorp office)

**Lois**: *Dives underneath the desk, hits her head on the edge*

**Lois**: *Whispers***** Crap! *Puts her hand to her head and feels a bit of blood coming down*

_Door opens and 2 men step in the room._

**Man #1**: -periment going as planned?

**Man #2**: Yes, everything is going as scheduled.

**Lois**: {Wait, what? What experiment?}

*Footsteps getting closer as Lois holds her breath*

**Man #1**: I can't believe it's actually working!

**Man #2**: This is Luthor we are talking about.

*They get in front of the desk and open the drawer, as Lois starts getting nervous underneath.*

**Man #2**: Hey… Was that always like that? *Points to a pencil holder that has been knocked over*

**Lois**: {Crap… Must've knocked something over…} *Touches her forehead again and feels bloods dripping down from the cut, along with sweat*

**Man #1**: *Opens the drawer and reaches in* I'm sure it was just some clumsy employee that came in here last.

**Man #2**: But why would they need to come in here? Lex has been dead for months.

**Man #1**: *Shrugs* Maybe for the same reason we're both here now.

**Man #2**: *Deep in thought* Yeah… Maybe…

**Man #1**: *Keeps looking in the drawer* Here it is!

*Man #1 goes to the file cabinet as Man #2 stays in front of the desk, lost in thought*

**Man #1**: *Opens the drawer with the key* Hey, which file did we need again?

**Man #2**: The one to Cadmus. Cadmus Labs.

**Lois**: *Rolls eyes* {Of course it has to be that one…}

**Man #1**: Alright. C… C… Cadmus, here it is. *Grabs file, closes the drawer, and puts the key back in the desk* Let's go.

**Man #2**: Wait… I'm telling you, something's up…

**Lois**: *Holds her breath*

**Man #1**: I'm telling you, it was probably some other employee. Now come on before we get fired.

**Man #2**: *Sighs* Alright, alright…

*They step out and the doors close.*

**Lois**: *Lets out her breath and crawls out from beneath the desk*

**Lois**: *Mumbles* Out of all the illegal cases Lex was involved in, they just had to take that one… *Sighs* Well, just in case.

**Lois**: *Goes to the desk drawer, gets the key, opens the drawer of the cabinet, finds that all the Cadmus files are missing, and sighs* {Well it was worth a shot…}

**Lois**: *Closes cabinet, puts the key back, and sneaks out*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**Always**

By Irene Lane-Kent

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Previously on Smallville

**_Lois_**_: *Mumbles* Out of all the illegal cases Lex was involved in, they just had to take that one… *Sighs* Well, just in case._

**_Lois_**_: *Goes to the desk drawer, gets the key, opens the drawer of the cabinet, finds that all the Cadmus files are missing, and sighs* {Well it was worth a shot…}_

**_Lois_**_: *Closes cabinet, puts the key back, and sneaks out*_

* * *

(Lois's Apartment)

**Lois**: *Comes through the door, sets down her purse, and lays down on the couch*

**Lois**: *Closes eyes and groans* {That was a close call… I can't believe they took that file! They must be working for whoever runs Cadmus…}

*Silence*

**Lois**: {Where do I go from here…}

*Phone rings*

**Lois**: *Opens her eyes, looks at phone and sees that it's Clark* {This really is not a good time.}

*Phone stops ringing*

**Lois**: *Closes her eyes again*

*Phone rings again*

**Lois**: {Really Clark?!} *Picks up the phone* Damn it, Clark! What do you want!

**Clark**: Um… Is this a bad time?… I was just calling to see if you got back safely… But I can call lat—

**Lois**: Wait! *Sighs* Sorry, Smallville… Yeah, I'm fine. I just got home a few minutes ago.

**Clark**: That's alright, Lois. I'm glad you made it back safely… Is everything alright?

**Lois**: Not really…

**Clark**: How about I come over and we can talk about it.

**Lois**: *Smiles and says teasingly* I don't know, Smallville… The last time you came to my apartment, we didn't do much talking.

**Clark**: *Blushes* Um, uh… As I recall, you're the one who kissed me first!

**Lois**: *Shrugs* I can't help it! They were calling out to me! *Remembers their previous make=out session on the very couch she's sitting on* {Farmboy sure has some lips…}

**Clark**: *Puts one eyebrow up* Calling out to you? *Chuckles* Fine, fine… I'll be there in 5, okay?

**Lois**: Bring some ice cream with you!

**Clark**: Rocky Road?

**Lois**: Mhmm!

**Clark**: Will do. *Hangs up the phone*

**Clark**: *Shakes head and smiles* {Lois and her ice cream…}

* * *

(Few minutes later)

**Clark**: *Knocks on the door*

**Lois**: *Opens door and crosses her arms* You're late. {Gah, even in a t-shirt he looks good.}

**Clark**: *Looks at her as she is wearing her tank top and jeans* {Wow, even in casual clothes she looks good.} Only by a minute or two! *Holds up plastic bag with ice cream* Somebody just had to ask for ice cream!

**Lois**: *Shrugs* Rocky Road is the cure to any and all disheartened spirits.

**Clark**: *Chuckles* Why is it so dark in your apartment? *Sees the light shining down on her lips and stares*

**Lois**: *Sees him staring at her lips and blushes, and she bites her bottom lip*

**Clark**: {Gah, that is so hot…}

**Lois**: Um… I was frustrated so I didn't feel like turning the light on…

**Clark**: *Stands there just staring at her lips*

**Lois**: *Puts hands on her hips* You gonna stand there all day, Smallville?

**Clark**: *Snaps out of his daze* Oh, uh sorry… *Comes in and turns on the light*

**Lois**: *Walks over to the living room and calls out* Do you want to watch a movie and talk or just talk?

**Clark**: How about we— *Sees Lois's face for the first time that night and eyes widen as he sees her bloody forehead* Lois! What happened to your forehead!?

**Lois**: {Crap… Forgot about that…} Nothing Smallville… How about we watch that movie!

**Clark**: *Grabs her arm* No, no movie.

**Lois**: But—

**Clark**: No Lois! Here *takes out tub of ice cream from the plastic bag* Hold this to your head so that it doesn't bruise. I'll go get you a band-aid

**Lois**: *Crosses arms and rolls eyes* No way, Clark. This is wrong on so many levels. First of all, I doubt that this *points to forehead* will bruise! It's only a cut! And second of all, the ice cream going to melt!

**Clark**: *Sighs in defeat* Fine. *Goes to the bathroom for the first-aid kit*

**Lois**: *Sits down on couch* Get me a spoon too please!

**Clark**: Yeah, yeah. *Walks to kitchen, gets a spoon, and goes to living room*

**Lois**: *Smiles and reaches for spoon*

**Clark**: *Holds it out of her reach* No, not until you tell me what happened. *Puts spoon down on table and opens the first-aid kit*

**Lois**: *Narrows her eyes at him, and turns to face him with her right leg tucked under her left leg*

**Clark**: *Sits down on the couch in front of her and takes out an alcohol swab* Good. Now tell me what happened.

**Lois**: I just hit my head, Clark. It doesn't even hurt!

*Clark touches her cut with the alcohol swab, causing Lois to say "OW!" and punch him on the arm.*

**Clark**: *Smirks* I thought you said it didn't hurt!

**Lois**: *Narrows eyes at him* Don't make me punch you again, Smallville!

**Clark**: *Puts his hands up in defense* Okay, okay, I'm sorry.

**Clark**: *Finishes cleaning the cut* The cut is pretty deep, Lo… *Puts some medicine on her forehead and puts the band-aid on her* There. How did it happen?

**Lois**: I hit it *mumbles* while I was hiding under a desk…

**Clark**: {A desk?!} What! Where?!

**Lois**: *Rolls eyes* I already told you I was going to LexCorp!

**Clark**: I knew I should've gone with you! You might not have gotten hurt if I was there!

**Lois**: Clark!

**Clark**: I should've been th—

**Lois**: *Stops Clark by holding his face in her hands* Clark, look at me. It's just a cut. I've gotten plenty of them before.

**Clark**: But this might not have happened if—

**Lois**: *Interrupts him* Clark, you can't always be there to protect me… Heck, I doubt that even the Blur can!

**Clark**: *Turns away* {Lois, you have no idea… I would do everything in my power to keep you from getting hurt…} I'm sure the Blur will always do his best to get to you…

**Lois**: Yes, I'm sure he will… {He does have other people to save… Why should I think that I'm any special to him…}

**Clark**: It's just that… *Turns and looks into Lois's eyes* I can't lose you or watch you get hurt, Lois. I don't—

**Lois**: *Puts a finger to his lips* Smallville, I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to lose me, so stop your worrying! I'll be fine! *Smiles*

**Clark**: *Stares into her eyes and sees how reassuring they are*

**Clark**: *Sighs* Alright…

**Lois**: *Pats him on the head* That's my good little farm boy! *Smiles widely*

**Clark**: *Rolls eyes, smiles, and kisses her gently* Anyways, what else did you do at—

**Lois**: Wait! *Points to her forehead* Wanna kiss it better? {Better keep him distracted!}

**Clark**: {She's trying to stay off-topic!} Wai— {Well… I'll just play along.} *Smiles and kisses her where the band-aid is* All better?

**Lois**: I don't know… *Fakes a pout* It still kind of hurts…

**Clark**: *Gasps* Huh! We don't want that do we! *Mischievous smile* Looks like it hurts a bit here! *Kisses her cheek* And here! *Kisses her other cheek* And all over here! *Kisses her all over her face*

**Lois**: *Starts laughing* Smallville!

**Clark**: *Continues kissing her all over her face*

**Lois**: SMALLVILLE!

*Lois starts laughing harder and Clark starts laughing with her until he loses his balance, rolling off the couch with Lois on top of him, straddling his waist*

**Clark**: *Laughter starts dying down and he smiles, looking up at her face* {How did I end up with a someone so beautiful…}

**Lois**: *Gradually stops laughing and smiles down at him* {How did I end up with someone so handsome…}

*Lois leans in to kiss Clark, as he leans forward to kiss her in return*

_A puddle of water forms around the ice cream that has been forgotten._

* * *

Note: The next few chapters are gonna have Clois moments in them XD Cus I like Clois and this is my story so I can put it if I want to :P I'm gonna be posting every week cus the story is totally laid out in my head! I just need to have the patience to put it on paper XD Thanks for reading! Read and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville.

* * *

**Always**

By Irene Lane-Kent

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Previously on Smallville

**_Clark_**_: *Rolls eyes, smiles, and kisses her gently* Anyways, what else did you do at—_

**_Lois_**_: Wait! *Points to her forehead* Wanna kiss it better? {Better keep him distracted!}_

**_Clark_**_: {She's trying to stay off-topic!} Wai— {Well… I'll just play along.} *Smiles and kisses her where the band-aid is* All better?_

**_Lois_**_: I don't know… *Fakes a pout* It still kind of hurts…_

**_Clark_**_: *Gasps* Huh! We don't want that do we! *Mischievous smile* Looks like it hurts a bit here! *Kisses her cheek* And here! *Kisses her other cheek* And all over here! *Kisses her all over her face*_

**_Lois_**_: *Starts laughing* Smallville!_

**_Clark_**_: *Continues kissing her all over her face*_

**_Lois_**_: SMALLVILLE!_

_*Lois starts laughing harder and Clark starts laughing with her until he loses his balance, rolling off the couch with Lois on top of him, straddling his waist*_

**_Clark_**_: *Laughter starts dying down and he smiles, looking up at her face* {How did I end up with a someone so beautiful…}_

**_Lois_**_: *Gradually stops laughing and smiles down at him* {How did I end up with someone so handsome…}_

_*Lois leans in to kiss Clark, as he leans forward to kiss her in return*_

_A puddle of water forms around the ice cream that has been forgotten._

* * *

(At Lois's Apartment)

_*Clark laying down on the couch, one hand playing with Lois's hair with her laying on top of him, her back to his stomach. Her hands are on top of his other hand that's hugging her waist*_

**Lois**: *Shivers*

**Clark**: *Brows furrow in concern* Are you cold, Lo? *Stops playing with her hair and wraps both arms around her* Your tank top isn't keeping you very warm, is it…

**Lois**: *Rolls eyes* I'm fine, Clark.

**Clark**: You sure?… *Says teasingly* I can always take off my t-shirt for you!

**Lois**: *Starts laughing* As much as I'd like a half-naked farm boy holding me in his arms, I'm going to have to pass on that one. *Turns half-way and supports her weight on her elbow so that she's looking at him* Just hold me, okay? *Smiles*

**Clark**: *Smiles back* Always.

**Lois**: *Gives him a quick kiss, turns back around, and looks up at the ceiling*

**Clark**: *Nuzzles Lois's head with his nose and takes a deep breath in* Mmmm, her hair smells good… Like wild cherry…} *Smiles widely into her hair*

**Lois**: *Sighs contently and gives a soft smile as she feels him smiling* {I could have him hold me in his arms forever…}

_*Silence*_

**Clark**: Hey, Lo?

**Lois**: Yeah, Smallville?

**Clark**: Why were you so frustrated over the phone?

**Lois**: {Oh yeah huh… Forgot about why he came here in the first place…} The lead I was chasing at LexCorp ended with a dud… Two men took the file that I needed.

**Clark**: What was the file on?

**Lois**: Cadmus.

**Clark**: Cadmus? {Where have I heard that name before…}

**Lois**: Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?

**Clark**: Hmm… {Cadmus… Cadmus…} *Eyes widen as he remembers* Oh yeah! I remember that Lex used to own the building and that one of his scientists, Dr. Hamilton, used to work there.

**Lois**: Who's he?

**Clark**: He used to research meteor rocks for Lex.

**Lois**: Hmmm… *Thinks deeply*

**Clark**: So wait, what does Cadmus have anything to do with your article?

**Lois**: Well, from what I've been researching, they're experimenting with illegal cloning.

**Clark**: Illegal Cloning? {Sounds dangerous…}

**Lois**: Mhmmm. I've been trying to find out more about it to write my exposé but… *Sighs*

**Clark**: {Maybe it's for the best… I don't want her to get hurt… At least she'll be safe…}

**Clark**: {Listen to yourself Clark! You're being selfish… Like she said, you don't have to worry. She can hold her own. Now go and be a supportive boyfriend.}

**Clark**: *Hugs her tight* I'm sure you'll find another way, Lois. Do you know how I know?

**Lois**: *Squirms and turns around so that she's facing him, her elbows propped on her chest* How?

**Clark**: *Smiles* Because you're Lois! My stubborn, persistent, head-strong girlfriend, who never gives up!

**Lois**: *Smiles and puts her forehead on his* Thanks Smallville… You're not too bad yourself. *Puts her head on his chest*

**Clark**: *Laughs softly*

(30 minutes later)

*_Silence_*

**Clark**: Hey, Lo?

**Lois**: Yeah?

**Clark**: It's getting kind of late… I should get going…

**Lois**: You don't have to go, Clark… Just sleep on the couch. *Lifts her head to look at him* For old times sake! *Smiles*

**Clark**: You sure?

**Lois**: *Nods head, yawns, puts her head down on his chest, and closes her eyes*

**Clark**: *Chuckles* Looks like someone's tired! Come on, you'll be more comfortable in bed. *Starts to get up*

**Lois**: *Shakes head and says sleepily* You can put me down after I fall asleep…

**Clark**: *Lays back down* Alright… *Smiles*

(10 minutes later)

**Clark**: *Whispers* Lo? You still awake?

**Lois**: *No response*

**Clark**: *Listens to her heartbeat and hears it beating slowly and steadily*

**Clark**: *Smiles, gets up slowly, and adjusts Lois's body so that he could carry her bridal style*

**Clark**: *Walks to her room, lays her down under the covers, and tucks her in*

**Clark**: *Smiles down at her, kisses her forehead where the band-aid is, and whispers* I love you, Lois Lane… *Walks carefully out of her room*

**Lois**: *After he leaves, she smiles softly and whispers* Love you too, Smallville…

* * *

Note: Read and review! I might update twice this week cus I'm on Spring Break :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville.

**Always**

By Irene Lane-Kent

**Chapter 6**

Previously on Smallville

_**Clark**__: *Whispers* Lo? You still awake?_

_**Lois**__: *No response*_

_**Clark**__: *Listens to her heartbeat and hears it beating slowly and steadily*_

_**Clark**__: *Smiles, gets up slowly, and adjusts Lois's body so that he could carry her bridal style*_

_**Clark**__: *Walks to her room, lays her down under the covers, and tucks her in*_

_**Clark**__: *Smiles down at her, kisses her forehead where the band-aid is, and whispers* I love you, Lois Lane… *Walks carefully out of her room*_

_**Lois**__: *After he leaves, she smiles softly and whispers* Love you too, Smallville…_

(In Lois's Room)

**Lois**: *Light shines down on her face* {Ugh…} *Puts pillow over her face* {What time is it…}

**Lois**: *Looks at the clock and eyes widen* {Crap, I'm going be late! That's just fantastic… I have to take a shower too…}

**Lois**: *Sighs, throws the covers tot the side, gets out of bed, and heads to the bathroom connected to her bedroom*

**Lois**: *Takes a shower while singing her favorite White Snakes song, gets out of shower, roughly dries her hair, and wraps the towel around herself*

*_Lois o__pens the bathroom door to get clothes from the closet in her bedroom_*

**Lois**: *Takes a whiff* {What's that smell?…}

**Lois**: *Tip-toes to kitchen, one hand holding the towel securely around her body*

**Lois**: *Sees Clark at the stove holding the frying pan with his back turned to her* {Oh yeah… I forgot he slept over last night…}

**Clark**: I can hear you, Lois *Chuckles as he continues cooking*

**Lois**: *Staring at him* When did you get up?

**Clark**: I woke up when I heard you singing in the shower. *Smiles to himself* I wanted to make you breakfast since you're always ordering take-out. I made you coffee and pan- *Turns around to see a very wet Lois in only a towel* {Oh. My. Gosh.} *Stands there gaping*

**Clark**: *Snaps out of his daze and blushes* Um, uh… I made pan— *Clears his throat trying to compose himself* pancakes…

**Lois**: *Rolls eyes* Gee Smallville, it's not like you haven't seen me in a towel before! Hell, you've even seen me naked! You know, shower, hairbrush, invisible stalker.

**Clark**: {How could I forget…}

**Lois**: Besides, *smirks* I've met Clark junior the 1st time we met in Smallville.

**Clark**: *Blushes and stutters* Just hur— hurry, and ge— get dressed so that we can eat…

**Lois**: {Look at him blushing!} *Smiles to herself and starts walking towards him, while batting her eyes innocently* Why Clark? Is something the matter? I'm pretty comfortable as I am!

**Clark**: *Shakes his head quickly* N— No! Nothing is the matter…

**Lois**: *Steps even closer and backs him into the corner of the counter, as she bites her bottom lip and smiles*

**Clark**: *Closes his eyes tightly and quickly to control his heat vision* {This woman is going to be the death of me…}

**Lois**: *Laughs softly to herself* {Such a boy scout!} *Gives him a quick peck on his lips*

**Lois**: *Smiles* Be right back! *Runs to her room*

**Clark**: *Just stands there with his eyes shut tightly*

(A few minutes later)

**Clark**: *Hears footsteps come into the kitchen* Are you dressed?…

**Lois**: *Rolls eyes* Yes, Smallville. I am fully clothed. *Gasp* Huh! But don't look at my feet! I'm not wearing socks!

**Clark**: *Opens eyes and rolls his eyes* Ha ha very funny.

**Lois**: *Smiles, walks up to Clark, and puts her arms around his neck* My little boy scout…

**Clark**: *Puts his arms around her waist* I swear, Lois Lane, you drive me crazy… *Smiles back*

**Lois**: *Shrugs* Well if I don't, then who will!

**Clark**: *Chuckles and kisses her gently*

**Clark**: *Pulls back* We should probably eat breakfast. It's going to get cold.

**Lois**: I don't know… *Smiles seductively* I'd much rather skip to dessert…

**Clark**: *Starts laughing* Maybe after… *Wink at her and kisses her again*

**Lois**: *Starts to kiss him but pulls back* Wait! We're going to be late! We have to be at work by—*checks time*— twenty minutes ago!

**Clark**: Calm down, Lo! I already called Tess and let her know we were going to be late.

**Lois**: *Starts to calm down* {Thank goodness…} Well, if she still gets mad, you're going down first, Farmboy! *Pokes his chest*

**Clark**: *Rolls his eyes* Alright, alright. Now let's eat! *Takes her hand and takes her to the island*

**Clark**: *Pulls out the chair* Milady… *Take a bow*

**Lois**: *Puts her hand to her chest* Why thank you!

**Clark**: *Winks at her, then goes to get a plate for her*

**Clark**: *Puts on pancakes and eggs on her plate, pours her a cup of coffee, and places them in front of Lois*

**Lois**: Thanks, Smallville! *Grabs coffee and takes in a deep breath* Mmmm… Coffee… Nectar of the gods…

**Clark**: *Smiles and chuckles to himself* *Fixes a plate for himself, then sits down next to her*

I have another chapter written that I'll post next week! Hope you had a great Easter!


	7. Intermission

Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about you all! I just suddenly got really busy and had lost my writing journal... But I've found it again and I'm still trying to figure out where I want Chapter 7 to go. I'll post as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience and I promise this will not be an abandoned story because it drives me insane when I read unfinished stories... Thanks!

-Irene Lane-Kent


End file.
